


fix it

by verity



Series: tween wolf [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cats, Friendship, Gen, Pack Building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has worked for Deaton long enough that he's almost gotten used to the way Deaton constantly sneaks up on him, the way his footfalls never sound unless Deaton wants them to. Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fix it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msdistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdistress/gifts), [Clio (clio_jlh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/gifts).



> billtheradish is to blame for werewolves + cats + Deaton.

"Hey." Scott holds out his hand to the Maine Coon in front of him. "I come in peace, buddy." The cat inches forward until her nose hovers over Scott's fingertips before giving a haughty sniff. Then she pulls back to eye him warily.

"She likes you," Deaton says from the doorway.

Scott has worked for Deaton long enough that he's almost gotten used to the way Deaton constantly sneaks up on him, the way his footfalls never sound unless Deaton wants them to. Almost. "Stray?"

"You have a way of bringing them into the fold," Deaton says. He pulls a low stool out from under one of the counters and slides it over to where Scott and the cat are sitting on the floor. Her fur is matted and dirty, and she smells hurt; Scott was planning on grooming her and checking her over to see if she has any injuries he can't see. She doesn't react to Deaton at all.

"Are you talking about Allison?" Scott says; the cat bristles.

Deaton shakes his head. "I was talking about your friend Lydia. She's very… capable."

That could mean anything. "Like Stiles?"

"The same immunity that protects her will prevent her from handling magic." Deaton gives Scott one of those cryptic looks that go with the supernatural and kibble storage alike.

Normally, Scott has lot of patience for his boss, but Allison's demon left an anxious ghost pressing down on his chest; he feels his breath start to come short again and thinks about Stiles, focuses, anchors down. "I don't know what you're talking about," he says. "Lydia—"

"You want her for your pack," Deaton says, with no inflection at all.

The cat butts her head against Scott's ankle.

—

Laura always said they were family. She didn't use the word "pack" until after she killed her uncle, slashed his throat and ripped him in half. Scott already had family, though: his mom and Stiles, buttressing him day and night. He can feel Stiles right now, his light a beacon as Scott pedals his bicycle toward Stiles's home. Allison and Lydia are there, and Stiles's dad, and—

—pack's different from family. Scott and Stiles can choose each other all they want, can bring Allison and Lydia into their circle, but Scott can't give Isaac or Erica the bite, if they want it, can't give Isaac strength or help Erica heal. He wants to be able to protect them, to give them what they need to protect themselves.

Scott chains his bike to the carport when he gets to Stiles's house, opens the front door with the key Stiles's mom gave him in third grade. "Hello?" he says, sticking his head in. Stiles is upstairs, but someone is down here.

"Scott?" Lydia calls out from the living room.

"Just me," he confirms, locking the door behind him.

Lydia's sitting on the couch, papers spread out before her on the coffee table, hair pushed back behind her ears. "Stiles and his dad are… talking," she says, glancing up at Scott. "Allison's asleep."

Scott sits down next to her. "And you're still here? It's like seven now."

Lydia shrugs. "I don't want to go home."

"Me either." Scott still doesn't know whether Mom is part of this grownup conspiracy of werewolf silence, or if he and Stiles have just been awesome at fooling her since sixth grade. Somehow, the former seems a little more likely. "Maybe—Stiles's dad will let us stay over. "

Lydia looks at him—really looks, the way she does when she's lining up a bowling shot or reading a science article tucked into the pages of a fashion magazine. "This is all normal to you," she says. "You're not—Allison has a _demon_ in her."

When Scott met Allison on the first day of sixth grade, he fell instantly in love with her, shy smile and cute nose and lack of school supplies and all. Allison was the sweetest person Scott had ever met and the most ridiculously badass. She rode a bike to the Hale house after dark and shot Peter Hale with an arrow for Scott. Whoever Allison is now—and whatever's in her—she's still all those things, too, determined and caring and loyal.

"Yeah," Scott says. "She does. We're going to fix it."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [ladyofthelog](http://ladyofthelog.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
